This application is a continuation of international patent application no. PCT/EP01/00233, filed Jan. 10, 2001, designating the United States of America, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Priority is claimed based on Federal Republic of Germany patent application no. DE 100 00 435.0, filed Jan. 10, 2000.
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring service-intensive replaceable parts in an assembly, particularly for monitoring a filter element.
Monitoring of service-intensive replaceable parts is necessary in many applications. For instance, in various machinery and equipment and particularly in a motor vehicle, filters and similar elements are used in a wide variety of applications to filter air and liquids or also e.g. to remove oil from air. The filter arrangements are typically provided with filter elements that in turn have a defined service life and must be replaced regularly during service and maintenance work.
It is known, for example, from published German patent application no. DE 44 02 836 A1 that at least the correct use of suitable replacement parts is ensured by the fact that the corresponding add-on component can be attached to the unit only in accordance with the lock and key principle. But the problem remains that a nevertheless possible improper use of replacement parts can shorten the service life or decrease the functioning of the unit. Improper use, or the consequences thereof are then very hard or impossible to detect and it can be difficult to avoid system failures.
Published German patent application no. DE 198 22 751 discloses a system and method for identifying accessory and auxiliary materials and supplies for technical equipment. For this purpose, the auxiliary materials or supplies are provided with a data carrier section, which stores information that is visible to the human eye and can be distinguished by a human observer. The technical equipment is provided with a reading and evaluation unit for this information.
Furthermore, published German patent application no. DE 198 12 480 discloses an inkjet printer in which the supply bottle is provided with a label comprising coded information regarding the liquid contained therein, e.g. expiration date, type of liquid, etc.
Active information processing is, however, not disclosed in the prior art.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring service-intensive replaceable parts in an assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring service-intensive replaceable parts which makes it possible to check proper functioning of the monitored parts in a simple manner.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a method of monitoring service-intensive replaceable parts in an assembly, wherein information regarding a replaceable part is stored in a memory component in or on the replaceable part, said method comprising reading the stored information with a reader device capable of extracting stored information from the memory unit, transmitting the read information to an evaluation unit, and evaluating the information in the evaluation unit.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the objects are achieved by providing an apparatus for monitoring a service-intensive replaceable part in an assembly, said apparatus comprising a memory component attached to the replaceable part for storing information relating to the replaceable part.
According to the invention the service-intensive replaceable parts in an assembly are monitored by storing a number of specific data, the geometric dimensions, the physical properties and/or the functions or other specifying data of the replaceable part in and/or on the replaceable part in a suitable memory component.
With suitable reading devices the data can then be simply read at predetermined times or predetermined time intervals into an evaluation unit. Particularly advantageously, the read data can then be compared in the evaluation unit with predefined data and after evaluating the comparison of the data, a change in the functions of the replaceable part and/or the assembly can be carried out. As an alternative thereto, the read data is also compared with predefined data in the evaluation unit and after evaluating the comparison of the data the result can be stored.
The inventive interplay of storing, reading, evaluating and possibly controlling data advantageously makes it possible e.g. that if proper use of a suitable replaceable part is detected an assembly can be started up or, conversely, if proper use is not detected, the unit can be blocked. In addition, or instead, an xe2x80x9cerror flagxe2x80x9d may be forward to a higher-level control unit, so that the improper use of a replaceable part is at least registered.
In one particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the service-intensive replaceable parts are filter elements, e.g. in an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, which are removed and replaced after a predetermined period or when their function is impaired.
According to the invention, a particularly advantageous device for performing the described method provides that an electronic semiconductor component with a suitable memory element for the data be attached to the replaceable part. The semiconductor component may take the form of an electronic chip which can be integrated in the filter element, for instance near a wall, in which case an evaluation and/or control unit can be mounted in proximity thereto. However, the chip can also be integrated e.g. in the mounting flange or in the adhesive chamber of the filter element.
As an alternative to attaching a chip, the replaceable part may also be simply provided with a memory component comprising a barcode field, a hologram, or a magnetic strip as the memory element for the data.
Advantageously, the reader or the memory component can also be provided with a transmission unit by means of which the data detected or read on the replaceable part can be transmitted to a control unit, preferably in a contactless manner, i.e., without a direct connection.
Such a transmission unit can, for instance, be a transponder, e.g. a chip as a memory component with integrated antenna unit, which is capable of transmitting data across a distance of several meters. Such systems are thus based on contactless power and data transmission. This is also a simple way to transmit multiple items of data related to the function of the replaceable part and/or the assembly of which it is a part. For instance, sensors for detecting pressure, temperature, moisture, residual oil content, etc. can also be integrated in a chip in or on the replaceable part.
Typical transponders normally comprise a coil and an oscillating circuit, with one or more sensors of the described type being arranged on the oscillating circuit. The transponders can be either active identification systems or passive data carriers, i.e. not comprising a battery. For the transmission of the data to a base station, the base station generates a certain oscillation frequency and the transponder detunes this frequency. This change is connected with the measured signal of the respective sensor that is arranged on the transponder. Transmission from the transponder to the base station in a passive system can be effected across a distance of up to 100 cm, and in active or semi-active systems across substantially larger distances.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the data can be encoded between the transponder and the base station. The coding scheme is variable. One base station can evaluate a plurality of transponders. This provides a significant advantage particularly if a plurality of service-intensive replaceable parts must be monitored. Evaluation is carried out, for instance, in multiplex mode.
When measuring a pressure differential, it is advantageous according to one embodiment of the invention to arrange a single transponder at the interface between the two pressures. Especially if replaceable parts or components are monitored in a vehicle, it is advisable to use a single base station that is arranged near the transponders to evaluate the transponders. The data detected by the individual sensors should not only be available in the vehicle but also at a central control station of the vehicle. Here, a further embodiment of the invention provides that this data is transmitted via a satellite navigation system or a mobile radio communication system to the central control station and that information is returned to the vehicle or the driver by the central control station.
These and other features of preferred embodiments of the invention, in addition to being set forth in the claims, are also disclosed in the specification and/or the drawings, and the individual features each may be implemented in embodiments of the invention either alone or in the form of subcombinations of two or more features and can be applied to other fields of use and may constitute advantageous, separately protectable constructions for which protection is also claimed.